Canine Pepper
Content Author: Fenoxo The Canine Pepper is one of several Dog-morph transformatives. They're primarily gotten by drops from a Hellhound or an Infested Hellhound. Canine Pepper, when eaten The pepper is strangely spicy but very tasty. Description The pepper is shiny and red, bulbous at the base but long and narrow at the tip. It smells spicy. The pepper tastes particularly potent, searingly hot and spicy.A critical transformative has stronger properties than usual, and can greatly affect the changes that happen. Critical transformations aren't listed, but can be calculated if their effect is needed to be known. The formula for determining if it's critical is: ((random number between 0 and 14) * 20) / 10 + 2 Stats *Effects: Fills hunger by 15, can increase hp by 20 and lust by 3 if no changes occur. *Value: 6 *Can lead to a bad end if too many are consumed Transformations Turns the champion into a Dog-morph. Stat Changes *Increases strength by 1, if strength is less than 50. 1 in 3 chance. *Increases speed by 1, if speed is less than 30. 1 in 3 chance. *Decreases intelligence by 1, if intelligence is over 30. 1 in 3 chance. Appearance Changes *Changes arms to human. 1 in 4 chance. *Grows knot on smallest dog penis, if has dog penis with no knot. Increases sensitivity by 0.5. Increases lust by 5. 44% chance. *Turns first non-dog penis into a dog penis, if has any non-dog penises. 66% chance. **Will not affect demon penises, but will increase sensitivity by 5 and lust by 2. Will increase thickness by 2 and add a knot of (penis thickness * 1.1). **Increases sensitivity by 10 and lust by 5 if penis was formerly human. **Increases sensitivity by 4 and lust by 5 if penis was formerly horse. ***Will decrease length by 2 if length is over 6. Otherwise, decrease by 0.5. ***Will increase thickness by 0.5. **Will increase sensitivity by 4 and lust by 5 for all other former penis types. *Increases breast size if size is lower than or equal the amount of current breast rows, and if champion has a vagina. 1 in 2 chance. *Adds breast row if has less than 3 rows and breasts are big enough, and if champion has a vagina. Increases sensitivity by 6 and lust by 5. 1 in 2 chance. *Removes breast row if has more than 3 breast rows. 1 in 2 chance. *Grows B-cup breasts if has no breasts and nipples. Increases sensitivity by 4 and lust by 6. 1 in 2 chance. *Changes eyes to human eyes if eyes aren't human. 1 in 5 chance. *Removes gills. 1 in 4 chance. *Grows dog tail if has no dog tail. 1 in 3 chance. *Grows dog ears if has dog tail and no dog ears. 1 in 2 chance. *Changes lower body to dog if lower body is not dog, has dog tail, and has dog ears. Will change leg count to 2 if leg count isn't 2. 1 in 3 chance. *Grows fur if has no fur, has dog lower body, and has dog tail. 1 in 4 chance. *Changes face to dog face if has no dog face, has fur, and has dog lower body. 1 in 5 chance. Miscellaneous Changes *Removes oviposition perk. 1 in 5 chance. *Puts champion in heat if not in heat. 1 in 2 chance. *Increases semen multiplier by 0.5 if multiplier is below 2. 1 in 2 chance. *Causes sexual fantasies if dog score is over or equal to 3. Will increase lust by 5 + libido / 20. 1 in 4 chance. *Causes random fantasy if has fur. Will decrease sensitivity by 3 and increases toughness by 4. 1 in 3 chance. Trivia *While Canine Peppers turn the champion into a Dog-morph, the Wolf Pepper, a special Canine Pepper, will turn the champion into a Wolf-morph. Category:Item Category:Consumable